


Brotherly Love

by nsam85



Series: Axl and Blaine's Sexisodes [4]
Category: Glee, Real Person Fiction, The Middle
Genre: Foreskin Play, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsam85/pseuds/nsam85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've taken taken Axl Heck and Blaine Anderson from my "Axl Gleese" Middle/Glee crossover story and decided to have them meet hot young stars around the country, and seduce them.  This one features Axl and Blaine get it on with Nick and Joe Jonas.</p><p> Eventually, I'll get around to using these stars...Logan Lerman Zac Efron Alexander Ludwig Josh Hutcherson Robbie Amell Stephen Amell James Maslow Carlos Peña Jr. Logan Henderson Kendall Schmidt William Moseley Taylor Lautner Max Theriot Nick Jonas Garrett Clayton Ross Lynch Nick Robinson, and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Love

                “You sure you want to do this Ax?” he asked, still not believing their good fortune.

                “Absolutely.” He smiled confidently.

                “What if he won’t play?” he pressed.

                “I’ll tell him he can fuck me raw.” He grinned.

                Blaine let out a bark of laughter at his boyfriend. They had decided to set out trying to have some fun with Nick and Joe Jonas. It was harder than he anticipated. Joe and Nick didn’t really hang out much. After their big falling out a couple years ago, they were never the same. Countless numbers of pre-sold tickets had to be returned when they had announced the early end of the tour. When the Jonas’s first started out, Blaine had been into Joe so much. His older appearance, and ample amount of body hair had turned him on. At that time, Nick hadn’t really gone far enough into puberty to become the object of his jerking off sessions.

                Now however, Nick had greatly overshadowed Joe’s hotness. It all changed the day Nick posted his infamous selfie that showed his toned and hair body. His dark and large nipples protruded from his pecs than his own. All he had wanted to do was suck on them. Soon after that, a picture was taken of Nick’s backside. His pants had been pulled down enough that a couple inches of his crack was visible, as well as the ample amount of hair making its way under the clothing. If that weren’t hot enough, another picture was taken with Nick grabbing his crotch in a way the almost copied Mark Wahlberg’s pose. It was clear Nick was packing something big. Recently, he read an article on line about Nick’s lack of manscaping. Unlike the vast majority of young hot guys, he let his pubes and body hair grow out completely. Snapping out of his thoughts, he realized Axl had been taking to him.

                “What?” he said, feeling his ears burn.

                “You’re drooling B. Stop thinking about Nick’s cock. I bet Joe is a grower and is way bigger than Nicks.” He chuckled.

                “Ha.” He snorted, “I seriously doubt that.” He said absent mindedly, adjust his hard on.

                Looking down, Axl looked at him and tilted his head to the side. Blaine pulled him close. Kissing him ono the lips, he turned him around roughly. Still chuckling, he made as to get away. Blaine smirked, realizing there was only one outcome for this. They had recently started to act rougher with each other during sex. The harder and quicker the better. Striding forward, he reached out and grabbed Axl’s crotch from behind. Gasping, Axl made to pull away. Hearing a chuckle, he felt his already hard member strain against his jeans. Pushing him to the side of the bed, he shoved his head down.

                “Don’t move.” He growled, unzipping his pants.

                Axl made to pull away, lunging to the left. Reaching out, he grabbed him again and pushed him harder onto the bed.

                “I said, don’t fucking move you little bitch.” He hissed, shoving the back of his pants down low enough for Blaine’s cock to push through.

                “Fuck me Blaine.” He whispered, breaking character.

                Though he wanted to maintain his aggressiveness, he leaned don.

                “I love you Axl.” He whispered softly, kissing the back of his neck.

                “Fuck me baby.” He whined.

                “You know what.” He said, returning to his character, “I was gunna go slow and even wet your hole.” He growled, pulling his uncut cock out through his zipper.

                Pausing just long enough to spread his cheeks apart a little the rammed inside, hard. Axl let out a roar. At this point in their relationship, he could easily recognize Axl’s moods through the littlest actions and sounds. The roar Axl had released was filled with erotic need. Pulling out, he shoved back inside pounding his white ass. Having been pumped up from his thoughts, it didn’t take him long to get there. Pulling out, he whipped Axl around. Dropping to his knees, Axl looked up at him and closed his eyes just before he came. Letting out a cry, he blew his load over Axl’s face. Trembling, he dropped to his own knees. Already, Axl was licking his cum off his face as Blaine unzipped Axl’s pants.

                His cute cock sprang free, a couple of drops of precum flew onto his cheek. Reaching down, he scratched at his thick black pubes before he went down on him. Axl moaned loudly as he took his entire length into his mouth. Shaking, Axl gripped the sides of Blaine’s head. Opening his jaw wider, he let Axl guide his head however fast he wanted. He was sure to go down all the way until he could detect the thick musty odor his bush.

                “Oh…B” he whimpered, voice shaking.

                Locking his jaw, he pushed his tongue into Axl’s piss slit and tasted the thick salty cum fill his mouth. Swaying Axl fell back atop the bed as the orgasm came to an end. Grinning, he rose and pulled on Axl’s dick. He squirmed, his member still too sensitive to be touched. Relenting, Blaine stood and walked over to the bathroom and pulled a wash rag out. Wetting it with warm water, he approached the bed. Axl smirked as his uncut chubby cock bounced from side to side sticking out of his pants. Next to the bed, he gently washed Axl’s sticky face while he pushed his uncut member back into his pants. By the time Axl zipped him up, Blaine had cleaned all the cum off his face. Satisfied, he gave Axl a nod. Sighing, Axl pushed himself up and walked over to Cooper’s big comfy lazy boy chair. Walking up to him, he sat on his lap.

                “I love being a top Ax…but I it when you’re the one pounding me. It makes me remember our first few times together.” He said warmly.

                Axl reached around and dropped his hand atop Blaine’s crotch.

                “Not now though!” he laughed as Axl began to unzip him.

                “So…” Axl said as he released his hold on the zipper. “How are we going to do this?”

                “Well, I’m going to head over to the gay bar…I read on Nick’s twitter account he plans to stop by for just a bit.” He explained, standing up.

                “I thought he wasn’t gay.” Axl said rising to his feet as well.

                “He’s really supportive of his gay fans. In an interview he wouldn’t deny or confirm he’s messed around with another dude….which leads me to believe he has. I just got to find a way to entice him.” He explained, opening the door for Axl.

                “So…we’ll hopefully I can convince him to follow me here. We’ll already be in the bedroom with the lights off. I don’t think he’d go any further if he knew his brother was going to be messing around with him. It’s not something siblings should do.”

                Axl halted and raised an eyebrow, then winked. Feeling his cheeks burn, he gave Axl a quick kiss, then headed in the direction of the club. Turning in the opposite direction, Axl made his way to the gym where Joe would be working out at.

                The thought of getting to suck at Joe Jonas’s sweaty pits were almost too much to handle. Making his way into one of the far rooms, he looked around at all the large body building equipment were stationed. Luckily, Cooper had actually revealed he had talked to Joe several times. Once, they had even talked about sexuality, where Cooper mentioned Blaine. Standing there, Axl couldn’t help but remember that’s how they had gotten to know Taylor. It seemed Cooper had a habit of going around telling as many hot actors about his little brothers’ sexual preferences. Deciding to worry about that later, Axl climbed atop a machine that looked almost exactly like one that he recognized from back in high school.

                He had just turned it on when movement by the door caught his eye. Joe Jonas walked into the room as if he didn’t have a care in the world. Axl was so distracted, he let go of one of the bars that kept the machine working. Immediately, it tilted to the side and he found himself letting out a girly yelp as his ass hit the floor. The machine, slid to the left then actually fell atop him. This time, his yell was due to pain. Joe dropped his bag and ran over to him. His brows were crinkled with concern as he assessed the situation. Trying to will himself into not crying like a baby, he gave him a shaky nod. Seeing this, Joe leaned in and pulled at the bar that fell across him. With his help they tilted it back into the upright position.

                “You good bud?” he asked, real concern filling his voice.

                “Yea….” He said, embarrassed.

                “Here.” He smiled reaching a hand out.

                Taking it, he let Joe pull him to his feet. He was actually surprised that they were the same height. Joe was a lot skinnier in person, with a smaller frame than he had guessed. He was almost the same shade of tan as Blaine, those not natural. There was a sizable lump there between his legs, with the green gym shorts calling attention to the groin. Taking a couple steps forward, he could see the lump move a bit. Guessing it was what he wanted, he stared at it. After moment, he recognized Joe trying to talk to him. More embarrassed than ever, he looked up and met his deep chocolate eyes.

                “What?” he asked, lamely.

                “I said,” He laughed, his perfect white teeth flashing, “What’s your name? I don’t ever see anyone in this room…which is why I like it. I get too many people fawning over me than I can handle.

                “I was waiting for you.” He said without thinking.

                Joe stiffened and looked at him suspiciously. Axl felt his skin turn pink when he realized he had just revealed ulterior motives.

                “What’s your name?” he asked, as if he hadn’t heard him.

                “Axl.”

                “That’s cool name. How did you know I would be hear? Are you going to kidnap me or something?” he asked, humor mixed with a little nervousness.

                “You can’t really kidnap a man.” He replied, but felt his tongue tripping over his speech.

                “I feel a bit better now.” He said, his tone becoming friendlier.

                “I…” he couldn’t really think of what to say. He felt frustrated that he was acting like this. When he had made his way here, he had everything planned out perfectly. But the moment Joe walked into the room it all left his brain. He hadn’t acted like this when he fooled around with the other actors he and Blaine had been with. He supposed it was because he had always found Joe the most likable out of the three brothers. Even before he had met Blaine he had fixated on him. Again, Joe was talking to him and he hadn’t even understood what it was he was saying. Gritting his teeth, he looked straight at him.

                “I’m here to seduce you.

                BLAINE

                “What are you doing here?” he asked Cooper at the door to the club.

                “Well…” he looked rather sheepish, “I think the only way you’ll get close to Nick is if you sang as an opening for him.”

                “What?!”He shouted, causing everyone to look at him.

                “Once he hears you sing I’m sure he’ll want to meet you in person. He knows me sort of. We’ve talked a couple of times while I was doing a commercial in the same studio he was using for something else.” He grinned, nodding at someone behind him.

                “I look like crap and have nothing prepared.” He hissed, looking at the guy wearing a big muscle shirt, keeping all the guys in the line out of the way.

                “You know that’s crap.” He scolded. “You look awesome…if I wasn…” he went on, but Blaine pushed him back.

                “Oh come on. Just sing one number and he’ll be yours. Your voice is good B….way better than mine even. You’re also good looking, and are the same height as Nick. It’ll be easy for you to talk to him.” He finished.

                He began to protest but felt his cell vibrate. Reaching in his pocket, he opened it and read the message from Axl             

                “OMG! He’s so f*cking hot B….nothing on you of course. You’ve got to bring Nick home with you….kidnap him if you must. Gotta go…. Joe’s using a towel to wipe his pits.”

                Blaine let out a loud bark of laughter. Cooper looked down and mimicked the bark. Reluctantly, Blaine felt his mood lighten before finally nodding a Cooper that he would follow his plan. Looking pleased with himself, he strode forward, pulling Blaine along. Feeling a tug at his pants, Blaine looked back. A guy in the line winked at him, then reached out and squeezed Blaine’s crotch. He was so unprepared for the act, he stumbled on Cooper’s heels. Hearing a growl, Cooper tugged him away and toward the side door. Ears burning, Blaine shook his head and looked at the back of Cooper as they entered the loud building.

                “Why did you let him grab your dick B?” Cooper asked, sounding stern.

                “I was too stunned…I had no idea what he was doing until I looked down and found his hand on my crotch.” He said.

                The incident had totally disarmed him and he was soon standing next to a stage door with a microphone in his hand. When he heard someone tell Cooper he had two minutes, he seemed to awake from a nightmare.

                “What the ……am I supposed to sing Coop?” he asked desperately.

                “Um…” he looked down at a clip board a stage hand had, and finally looked up with a smirk. “Dream Big”.

                “You picked that out…didn’t you?” Blaine said, a reluctant grin spreading across his face.

                Cooper shrugged, but Blaine looked past him at a person leaning against a metal beam. Apparently, Cooper knew who it was and turned. Lifting a hand, he nodded at the figure in the shadows. Returning the nod, Nick Jonas walked up to them and shook Cooper’s hand. Not able to help it, Blaine glanced down at Nick sizable bulge. His head shot up when he heard his brother say “gay”.

                “What’s up?” asked Nick, reaching out and shaking his hand.

                “Hi.” He said aware that Nick was still holding onto his hand even though the shake ended.

                “You’re on.” Blaine hears from someone behind Cooper.

                Nick gives him a soft smile and a nod as he stepped out into the lights. Immediately, he felt less nervous. The crowd is small and the stage is more like a large platform a few feet off the main floor. Off to the right, a large bar ran along almost the entire side of the building. There were large cages that hung at each end which Blaine could guess go-go boys would be normally. A large section to the left stood a crowd of ladies wearing bright clothes and strange colored hair. Guessing they were drag queens, he looked down at the foot of the stage were a few younger guys were sitting, looking up at him. Another young guy sat in one of the two empty stools. Recognizing the guy who had grabbed his crotch, he looked away. Thankfully, the music began to play and everything fell into place.

                Before he knew it, the song was over and he walked quickly back to where had entered. Just as he reached the shadow that was Cooper, his ears seemed to catch the noise from the crowd as if someone had turned off the mute button. Slowing, he looked back into the crowd and noticed that all were shouting and applauding like crazy. Giving a quick nod, he left the platform in a hurry. Cooper was laughing at him as he reached out a hand and patted his shoulder.

                “What?” he asked, aware of the look that Nick was giving him.

                “You were great.” He chuckled heartily.

                “Then why are you laughing?” he frowned.

                “I’ve never seen that smile you gave them…it was so goofy.” He winked.

                “You really were awesome dude.” Nick praised with a broad smile.

                “Thanks.” He said, his voice returning to its’ usual carefree tone.

                “Let me make my public appearance, then we’re going to have a talk.” He declared, turned, and made his way before the crowd.

                “What did you tell him Coop?” he asked.

                “Just that you wanted to invite him to join you and Axl for some fun.” He chuckled, looking very smug.

                “No!” he said furiously, though felt relieved Cooper did it for him.

                “Yep. Surprisingly, he seemed very interested. Even more so when you came to the end of your song.” He winked.

                Before he knew it, he heard the music come to an end and Nick telling the crowd he had to go. There were shouts of protest, but mostly just a lot of clapping. The announcer thanked him for joining them and invited him to return any time. Everything had moved incredibly fast as the curtain opened and he was approached by Nick. This time, Nick was the one to look down at Blaine’s crotch. He gave a yelp as Cooper patted him so hard on the back he stumbled forward. Nick hadn’t moved out of the way, So Blaine found himself looking into his eyes from an inch away. Leaning in a tad, Nick made as if to kiss him, then scowled and looked around. Feeling relieved he took a step back and looked at Cooper resentfully.

                “Well…” Cooper prompted.

                “What?” Blaine asked, looked at him.

                “You wanna “dream big”? Nick whispered, his lips practically touching his ear.

                Cooper winked and made his way out the door. Alone, Blaine looked at Nick and didn’t really know what to say. The young star tilted his head to the side as if asking a question. Frowning, Blaine was about to ask what was wrong when he remember Nick had asked him a question. Taking a few breathes, he gave him a nod and warm smile. More at ease, Blaine nodded toward the door and Nick followed. Once out in the open, Nick went out the side exit with Blaine on his heels. Though they had been inside for only half an hour or so, the sun was gone in the brightness of the day was rapidly turning into darkness.

                “Gotta a place to go to?” asked Nick as they went to a private parking area behind the building.

                “Yep.” He said simply.

                “Awesome.” He grinned, pulling out a set of keys and pushing a button.

                The car fired right up as they slid inside the cab. Blaine detected a smell of fast food containers, along with some strange cologne that he couldn’t quite place. They pulled into an adjacent parking area for Cooper’s apartment and exited the car. The entire ride had been in near silence, mainly because Nick seemed to be watching out his windows for cars following him. Blaine guessed he wanted to make sure they weren’t be followed by paparazzi. Once inside the apartment, Nick looked around dubiously.

                “Where’s your boyfriend? You wanted to fool around with the famous Nick Jonas right?” he asked, pulling off his shirt.

                “Umm…he’ll be here in a bit. He’s bringing his crush. He wouldn’t tell me who it was though. At least we know it won’t be a girl.” He said, hoping his lie would fool him.

                “No cameras, recording devices of any kind dude.” Nick aid sternly, unzipping his pants.

                “You got it.” He agreed, then said “we’ll meet up with him in the bedroom for the main event. Everything will be dark. That way Axl’s guy won’t be able to recognize you at all.” He said.

                “That’s smart thinking there.” Nick praised.

                “But…I want to see what you look like with the light so…” he trailed off, finding it award to ask to see what Nick was packing.

                “You wanna see my cock?” he said in a low voice.

                “Yea.” He said, his voice going up a pitch.

                “Pull me out. Hope you don’t mind…” he began, than trailed off.

                “What?” Blaine asked, wondering what would make the actor nervous. “Are you small or something?”

                “I’m uncut.” He whispered.

                Blaine dropped to his knees and yanked Nick’s pants and briefs down to the floor. His eyes fell on his rapidly growing member. A thick black bush that was untrimmed covered his groin. As his cock finally was at full mast, he guess it was eight inches or so, more than his at least. Heavy nuts sagged below, full of his seed. Thick and perfectly straight, Blaine just looked in awe at the sight. Looking up with eyes full of excitement, Blaine unzipped himself and copied the move he had done to Nick. His own member was already hard and leaking precum. They were almost the same size, except Blaine’s curved slightly to the left and was just a tad thick. Both of their bushes were thick and curly, instead of the hair being straight. Grinning widely, Nick looked thrilled.

                “Ever docked?” asked Nick, his voice shaky with excitement.

                Getting to his feet, Blaine rested his forehead against Nicks and looked down at their cocks. Nick reached out and lifted Blaine’s member while he did the same. Each pulled back the foreskin and pressed the heads together. Rolling the skin back over them, he grinned. He looked up just as Nick pushed his lips onto his own. A tongue forced its way inside his mouth, the tip pressed against his teeth and the roof of his mouth as if memorizing something important. Nick thrusted forward into his cock, their precum mixing as they grunted. Nick mumbled something as they continued to rub their dicks together. Smiling, he pulled back and lifted an eyebrow.

                “Sorry….where’s the bedroom?” he chuckled.

                Blaine nodded to the door beside him. Grinning, Nick lifted Blaine into the air and carried him through the doorway as if he weighed nothing. Through the doorway, he reached out and flicked on the light just to let the other know where everything was. Apparently he got the idea because after his eyes quickly swept the room, he turned the light off and pushed the door far enough for there just to be a sliver of light coming from the other room. Gently dropping him onto the bed, Nick joined him and climbed atop him. Kissing again, Blaine rutted his hips into Nick’s member, but it wasn’t enough. Lifting his arms, he wrapped them around the Nicks furry ass and pulled him closer.

                “God you’re so hairy.” Blaine moaned, letting his fingers slide through his cheeks.

                “You to.” He said between kisses. “Can I do you?” he whispered, thrusting harder into Blaine.

                “Yes…I want to wait until Axl and his partner makes it here though.” He said, feeling disappointed he’d have to wait.

                Nick gave a sigh that was interrupted by the sound of someone talking in the room they just came from. Blaine mentally abraded himself. If Nick recognized Joe’s voice, this would all be over. A shadow fell across the door and it opened slightly. Blaine heard a voice that wasn’t Axl’s say something. Luckily, Blaine had pulled Nick faced down to meet his own, making loud moans to cover up the sound of Joe’s voice. Before they entered, Blaine needed to tell Nick about the no talking bit.

                “Before they come in here, try not to talk so the other guy doesn’t know who you are. Axl will have told the guy the same as I’m telling you.” He said.

                “Sounds perfect. I don’t want anyone to know what I’m doing here….not that you’re not hot or anything, I jus—“ he was cut off.

                “I get it bud.” He chuckled softly placing a swift kiss on his left cheek.

                “Thanks.” He muttered, even softer.

                Smiling, Nick began licking his way down his body. The light from the other room was extinguished and the door to the bedroom opened. Blaine stared into the darkness wanting to know what Joe looked like unclothed but…he gave a hiss as his cock was smothered in hot wetness. Shaking, he moaned loudly as a tongue pressed into his piss slit. He made it louder than usual just to entice the other two to hurry up and join them. The sound of clothing being hastily being pulled off filled the dark room. The bed sunk and below Nick gave a low groan. Smirking, he heard wet plunging noises.

                The bed dipped again on his right. A hand dropped across his chest as more weight was added to the bed. Traveling upward, fingers lightly pinched his small nipples and Blaine knew it wasn’t Axl. Above him, he could just make out a shadow dropped down to his face. Joe’s lips pressed against his throat before making his way up his jaw line. One of his hands was grabbed and began to pull further down Joe’s body. Smirking, he knew what he was going to do so he forcefully went faster.

                From what he could feel, Joe definitely trimmed down there, though there was still some bush. Opening his hand, he gripped the stars hard cock. Unlike Nicks, it was cut. Finding this strange, he mentally ignored it for the time being. Gripping the shaft, he noticed it was really thick. Much thicker than Nicks. It felt almost if not more thick than Taylor Lautner’s., though it was longer. Joe's length felt nearly identical to Axl's cock, around seven inches. Squeezing it, Joe gave a shudder and then his face pressed against his own. Tongues battling, he let Joe win. It seemed he lacked nothing in the making out department, also surpassing Nick. The bed bounced as Joe climbed atop Blaine.

                Pulling at his hair, Joe pulled his mouth over his meat. Taking it all in, he gave a deep moan. Below, he felt his legs lifted into the air. Blaine grinned around Joe’s cock as he felt fingers slip into his ass, stretching his hole. The bed dipped again and Joe stiffened. Shaking, he begin fucking Blaine’s throat faster. Reaching around, he felt Nick’s head dipping into Joe’s ass. Eyes widening in the dark, he felt stunned that Nick giving his brother a rim job. From his current position, he felt Nick stretch his brother’s cheeks even further apart as his tongue probed deeper.

                Joe was muttering so quietly, that Blaine didn’t worry Nick would hear him.

                “Will you do me?” Joe leaned, whispering so softly he barely hear him.

                Blaine couldn’t help but notice how both the brothers said “do” where you would normally say “fuck”.

                “Ax, get the rubber.” He said.

                “Ight. You two keep quiet.” Axl said happily.

                Joe gave another moan as Nick spread his cheeks wider. Something wrapped in plastic was placed on his hand shortly after hearing Axl opening a drawer by the bed. Picking it up, he passed it to the guy sitting on his chest. An identical sound came from behind Joe. Nick’s fingers were still inside Blaine’s hole by the time Joe had slid the condom down his twitching member. The whole time, Blaine could hear Nick slurping at Joe’s ass, slicking him up for penetration. His body rocked forward as Nick lifted his legs higher in the air. Still facing Blaine, Joe leaned down and kissed him as he shuffled forward.

                Nick’s cock slid into him easily and quickly. Even as Joe lowered himself, Nick was already pulling back and thrusting again. As his cock impaled Joe Jonas, Blaine wanted Axl to be more involved. As if hearing his inner thoughts, the bed bounced around as Axl stood atop it and stood over Blaine’s face. Raising his hand, Blaine pushed his finger into his boyfriend’s hairy ass. Joe came to rest completely over him. Above him, he could make out the shadows of Axl’s arms reaching out and pulling Joe’s face close to his crotch. A deep moan from above announced Axl’s pleasure. Blaine couldn’t really fuck Joe as fast as he wanted to, due to Nick’s furious slamming. He smiled, loving the feel of another uncut dick inside him.

                Joe rose and began to sit down on his cock facing Nick. Blaine hissed and grabbed Axl’s calf as Joe’s tight heat wrapped around his cock again. Nick continued to pound a way. For a few moments, Blaine let himself believe it would all work out. He should have known he was too good to last. There was a kissing sound, then both of them came to halt.

                “Nick?” said Joe’s stunned voice.

                Blaine closed his eyes in horror, feeling h is cock deflate. Then, Nick began to move again, thrusting into him. Joe resumed his action of dropping onto his member in a rhythmic fashion.

                “What the fuck is going on?!” Axl’s shouted in a stunned voice.

                The corner of Blaine’s lips twitched at the confusion he heard. Ignoring him, he continued to thrust up into Joe’s ass, feeling his lust grow. After no one seemed to want to answer Axl’s outburst, he shrugged and got into a doggy style position facing the head board. Guessing what he wanted, he reached out and grabbed hold of Nick’s hand that was holding his own leg over his shoulders. Coming to a halt, Nick patiently scooted back. Giving Joe’s ass a couple of slaps, he also stopped. Grinning, he pushed Joe off him, then turned him around to face Axl’s ass. Reaching the drawer, he pulled out another condom. Axl gave an impatient grunt while Blaine fitted Joe’s thick cock with a rubber. Leaning in, he gave Joe a kiss, the nudged him forward into Axl.

                Axl gave a yelp and the sound of slapping flesh reverberated around the room. Stunned Blaine just sat on his hunches, listening to his boyfriend being fucked mercilessly. Feeling a tug at his arm, he jumped in alarm. Shaking his head, he scooted forward and slide his cock back into Joe. Nick slammed into him just as hard as Joe slammed into Axl. It seemed the Jonas’s like speed and roughness more than others. From behind, he felt kisses pressing onto the base of his neck as the thrusts behind him began to slow.

                “That’s just the way he is.” Nick whispered softly. “He doesn’t care if it hurts as long as it feels good to him.” He muttered, a darkness in his voice he hadn’t heard before.

                Not able to reply, he turned his head and kissed Nick as his own thrusts began to slow.

                “Your cock feels so good in me.” Blaine breathed in his ear.

                “Your ass is perfect. I’m gunna cum inside you.” He hissed, voice shaking.

                “Come on…fuck me harder.” He urged 

                “You sure?” he teased, giving him a hard thrust.

                “Yes…” he said, his orgasm already racing into his cock.

                Breathing hard, he thrust into Joe again, then halted. His fingers gripped his hips tightly as he felt the condom filling with his seed. Nick growled and pounded him so hard it hurt a bit. There was three or four powerful slams then he came to a halt. Panting, he felt hot liquid filling his ass. Worried his ass had torn, he turned sideways. Still panting, Nick kissed his back and leaned in.

                “Dude…the condom broke. Sorry.” He said, sounding ashamed.

                “Oh…..” he said, feeling relieved somewhat.

                “Is that OK?” he whispered.

                He began to nod but his own cock felt Joe’s ass clamping down as his prostate pumped cum through his member and into Axl. Smiling, Blaine gently slapped Joe's ass as he came to a halt. Axl lay panting, sweat rolling down his spine and into the back of his head while his ass was still in the air. Blaine could tell Axl was wore out, and that he hadn’t cum yet. Giving Nick a pat on the thigh, he urged him to scoot back. His dick with the broken condom slide out of his ass. Scooting back himself, he felt inside and guessed most of Nick’s cum was still in his condom. Joe slide out of Axl and sat on his ass on the left side of his bed. Blaine nudged Axl’s hips up and crawled beneath him on his back.

                The second Blaine was beneath him, Axl thrust inside him hard and fast. Next to him, he felt Nick reaching in the space between Axl’s and his body and jerked his uncut cock until he was hard again. Nick pulled and tugged at his foreskin in a way Axl had never done before. It felt so different and new, he found himself cumming even before Axl. Letting out a grunt, cum splattered all over his chest as Nick jerked him through the entire orgasm. After a few moments, Blaine collapsed, totally and unexpectedly spent. A moment later, Axl grunted and Blaine felt more thick hot cum fill his ass. Leaning in, Axl kissed him softly. Pushing himself up, Axl fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

                “How did you do that?” Blaine asked, turning in the direction of Nick Jonas, no longer caring what would happen when the two brothers came to reality with what had just happened. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated


End file.
